This utility application relates generally to distributing images over a network, and more specifically, to employing contextual interaction information in combination with information associated with a selected image that is distributed over a network for enabling a representation of an available product to be displayed with the selected image to a user.
Previous methods have employed several factors to determine the products and prices for images ordered over a network. These factors include the content or subject of the image itself, the resolution size, the speed of delivery, the customer's particular use and contract conditions imposed by the actual owner of the image. Often, different methods for determining the value of products for a selected image have tended to fix the price of one or more of these factors for a particular type of customer such as personal, business and educational. However, none of the prior art methods have provided for associating information with an image that indicated which products were available for that particular image. Typically, different types of products were separately displayed and only after a user chose a particular type of product, could the user determine if the chosen product was available for a selected image.
Also, in the past, point of entry pages at web sites were not automatically customized to present products and options related to the particular interests of repeat users. Instead, generic point of entry pages were used and extensive navigation was required by repeat users to locate other pages with information and products of particular interest to the repeat users.
The invention provides for storing images along with information indicating their available products in a database. When one of the stored images is selected, the information associated with the selected image is used in combination with contextual interaction information to display each available product. Alternatively, when a particular product is selected, the invention provides for employing the contextual interaction information to display at least a portion of the images that are available for use with the selected product. Additionally, the invention provides for storing user behavior information for each session and creating a profile for each repeat user based on this information. When a repeat user returns to a web site, the invention employs the profile to automatically customize the point of entry page and offer products and options that match the particular interests of the repeat user.